


The One With Baby (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back Seat Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dirty Dean Winchester, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Naughty Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Riding, Supernatural - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x y/n - Freeform, pussy licking, sex in impala, supernatural fan fic, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: You get hit on by some random guy in a bar. Dean is not pleased about it, and gets jealous. Could this lead to something else?
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, female reader - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	The One With Baby (Dean Winchester x Reader)

“So, Y/N,” Dean all but slurred as he sipped his umpteenth glass of whiskey, “you mentioned you hadn’t hadn’t been laid for a while. Anyone in here take your fancy?” 

He gestured around the dingy bar that you had ended up in after a hunt, and smirked at the fact it was only you two, and three guys who were playing cards at a table in the corner.

“You know there’s only one person who would be capable of scratching that particular itch, Winchester,” you purred at him, the beer and liquor you had consumed elevating your confidence. 

“Do I?” he grinned, moving his bar stool closer to you, “And who may that be?” 

“A certain hunter..” you began, before Dean interrupted.

“Ohh! Got a thing for Sammy boy have you,” he chuckled, nudging you with his elbow. 

“Well,” you shrugged, “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed for eating crackers.”

Dean almost choked on his drink as he threw his head back and laughed. 

“Stay right where you are. I’m going to liven this place up a bit,” you told him, as you slipped down from your stool and strolled purposely towards the jukebox. Pulling a quarter from your pocket, you popped it into the slot. Scrolling through what was on offer, you landed on one of your favourite tunes. As you waited for the song to start, you looked over at Dean, who was watching you from his position at the bar, a small smirk on his face. 

You and Dean had always had a flirtatious relationship. A successful hunter in your own right, you would often help the Winchester’s out on a case when needed, especially when they were trying to find out information undercover. This hunt had been fairly simple, more of a milk run really. A local school for girls had reported strange noises and smells. A few of the pupils had seen apparitions, with one of them getting attacked by an unseen force while on the grounds. Thinking the victim would be more likely to speak to a woman, Dean had called you, asking if you could join him. After finding out some intel, and the usual snooping, it turned out the ex principle was unhappy with the way the new head was running the school. Once you found the grave, and salt and burned the bones, that was that. Job well done. 

Turning to face the jukebox, and with your hands flat against the glass of the machine, the opening chords of ‘Young Lust’ by Aerosmith started playing through the speakers. Enjoying the sound of the melody, you began swaying to the music, your back to the room. Feeling a presence behind you and a pair of hands gripping your hips, you presumed it was Dean, so continued to move. 

“Hey darling. Can I ask you something?” an unfamiliar voice whispered in your ear. You spun around quickly, only to be confronted with one of the guys who had earlier been playing cards. 

“Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is no,” you told him, as you attempted to step around him. He gripped your shoulders, his fingers digging into your arm. 

“Oh come on now sugar. You look like you could use some fun,” the stranger all but growled at you. 

“Hey. Back off buddy,” you heard a deep voice echo around the bar. “She’s with me.” 

Glancing over the creep's shoulder, you spotted Dean standing in the middle of the room. 

The man spun around to face him, and when he noticed the expression on Dean’s face, he held his hands up in surrender, and began to side step away. 

“Okay dude. Sorry man,” he relented, retreating back to the table in the corner to join his friends. A loud roar of laughter came from the group as he sat down, his buddies slapping him on the back while he put his head down with embarrassment. 

“You okay?” Dean asked you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Let’s get you another drink,” he proposed, leading you back to the bar, and signalling for the bartender to refill your glasses. 

“So,” he continued as you sat down. “What’s this about you wanting to bang Sam?” 

“Who said anything about Sam?”

“You did. Didn’t you?” he said, a look of confusion on his handsome face. 

“No. You did.” You continued to look at him, waiting for him to catch on to what you were insinuating. 

“I did? Ooohhh!” His green eyes widened in shock as the realisation of what you were telling him hit him. “Me? You were talking about me?” 

“I might have been. You tell me.” 

Downing his drink, he slammed his tumbler down on the bar. Gripping your hand, he stood up. 

“Let’s scratch that itch, shall we?” he spoke, his words holding a gravelly tone as he pulled you out the bar. 

“Where are we going Dean?” You asked, chuckling as you barged through the door. The night air was cool on your skin as you were dragged outside towards the Impala, which was situated in the parking lot. 

“I’ve had enough of watching guys hit on you,” he told you, as you reached Baby, “and I have noticed you always turn them down. Why is that?”

“As I don’t want them. I want you.” 

Dean brought his hand to your cheek, his green eyes looking directly into yours and softly traced his fingers over your face, pausing when he got to your lips. You playfully bit the pad of his thumb. He smirked and leaned into towards you, the tip of his nose against yours, his gaze boring into your eyes. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he whispered, his breath fanning across your skin causing goosebumps to erupt along your arms, your nipples stiffening under your thin T-shirt. 

You nodded. “You said it yourself, I haven’t been laid for a while,”

“Well, in that case, I think I can be of some assistance.” 

Dean pushed you backwards until your ass hit the door of the car. His soft lips found yours as he kissed you lightly, his warm tongue requesting entry. Allowing him access, he deepened the kiss, his hands running gently down your sides. His fingers disappeared inside your skirt as his mouth ran down your neck, skimming across your collarbone. 

“Fuck Y/N,” he moaned, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” 

You had secretly fancied Dean for as long as you had known him, but you never suspected he wanted you as much as you wanted him. Your mind was racing, the feel of his lips on your neck sending shivers down your spine. 

Dean’s fingers danced across the inside of your thigh until he found your still clothed mound. He softly stroked the material of your panties, the friction causing arousal to pool there. 

“Wet for me already, baby?” he husked, his voice low and deep. 

“Uh huh,” was the only sound you could make, the coil in your belly tightening already. As he pushed himself closer to you, his distinctively hard cock pressed against your thigh. 

“Hard for me already?” you countered, making him chuckle.

“You wanna find out exactly how hard you’re making me right now?” His voice was deep with lust. He gripped your wrist and placed your palm to his crotch, the bulge in his jeans twitching at your touch. 

His large hands travelled up your skin, his light touch sending an almost electrical charge through you. His fingers dipped below the waistband of your underwear, one digit delving between your soaked folds, finding your clit. Slowly, he began to circle it, his hot tongue repeating the same motion against your neck. 

“Fuck. Dean.” Your words were lost in his mouth as he kissed you hard, your breath hitching in your chest.

Twisting his fingers in the side of your panties, his lips left yours as he bent down, taking them with him as he did, the skirt you were wearing allowing him to reach your ankles without restriction. He looked up at you, the dim light from the street lamp in the distance giving off enough of a glow for you to see the wicked smirk that had spread across his handsome face. Glancing over the top of his head, you checked the silent parking lot to ensure you were still alone. You were, so throwing all of your usual inhibitions to the wind, you stepped aside, leaving the white material in a heap on the hard concrete. Dean chuckled lowly as he picked them up and stuffed them into the pocket of his leather jacket. 

Raising from his kneeling position, he opened the back door of the Impala, and with a nod of his head, gestured for you to get in. 

Grinning, you slid across the seat. Lifting your legs up, you rested your back against the far door. Dean removed his jacket as he climbed in beside you, dropping it onto the front seat as he closed his door with a slam. 

“You’re a,” kiss “naughty girl,” kiss “you know that?” he groaned, his soft lips grazing your skin between words. He gently pushed your legs apart as he moved up your body. Sitting himself up, he dragged his black T-shirt off, dropping it over the headrest to join his jacket.

By the dim illumination that came in through the windows, you watched the muscles in his back ripple as he moved. Placing your hands on his face, you ran your fingers over the scruff, enjoying the sensation of his stubble across your fingertips, his forest green eyes glinting as he leaned his cheek into your palm, the movement catching a shard of light from the street lamp. As you began to wonder how it would feel against the skin of your inner thigh, his hand wrapped around your wrist and lifted your arm above your head. 

“I need to taste you,” Dean whispered, his voice loud in the relative silence of the classic Chevrolet. 

You could do nothing but nod at his words, just the thought of his delicious mouth near your aching pussy sent an involuntary shudder through you. 

Letting go of your wrist, he shimmed down the back seat, kissing any exposed skin he could find on his journey. When he reached the hem of your T-shirt, he lifted it, his palms travelling up your stomach, toward your bra, until they pushed underneath it and came to rest, his fingers brushing along your stiff nipples. 

He caressed your sensitive left bud as his mouth explored your torso, his head getting lower and lower, until his cheeks rested on your inner thighs, his stubble tickling the delicate skin there deliciously. His warm breath fanned across your heat, the feeling making your already aching clit throb with pleasure. 

Deans tongue slipped effortlessly between your slit. He dragged it over your sex with ease, sucking in your needy bundle of nerves, the tip of his tongue flicking over it with vigour as his fingers continued to play with your nipple. 

You moved your hands from where you had rested them against the door, placing them on Dean’s head, and with gentle touches, you carded your fingers through his brown locks. 

“Jesus Dean,” you breathed, his assault on your pussy gaining momentum the more you played with his hair. 

He hummed in response, the action causing you to arch your back, pushing his face deeper into you. Your movement spurred him on, his lapping getting more and more fierce the further your hips raised up from the upholstery of the back seat of Baby. 

As a wave of pleasure flowed through you; your coil snapped. The force of your orgasm took you by surprise, but Dean devoured your juices like a man who hadn’t tasted water for weeks. 

As you came down from your high, he looked up at you, a satisfied smile on his face. You grinned back down at him, and gripping his shoulders, you pulled him up towards your face. 

Kissing him lightly, you sat up, pushing him into a sitting position. “Hhmm. You certainly were of some assistance, Winchester,” you told him, “It’s my turn to offer you some assistance now.” 

Straddling his muscular thighs, you leaned back and started undoing his belt, your shoulders against the front seats. He lifted himself slightly, just enough so he could wriggle down to free himself of his jeans and boxer shorts. His impressive erection sprung from its confines. Once the items of clothing had reached his knees, he sat back down and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. 

“I want to feel that sweet, sweet pussy wrapped around me,” Dean groaned as he pumped his already solid dick. You hovered above him and leaned down to kiss him, his lips hungrily chasing yours as you pulled away. 

“You want to be inside me, huh?” you questioned. 

“Fuck, yes,” he responded, his mouth clamping down on your neck as you moved closer. 

Your waiting entrance was directly above his swollen tip, teasingly close. The blunt head nudged at your opening, so you lowered yourself down, never breaking eye contact. The stretch of him stung at first, but as you relaxed the pain turned to pleasure. 

He lifted his hips up as you began to move, rolling your pelvis to meet his. He thrust up into you, his arms wrapped around your waist, his palms flat against the small of your back. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, soft grunts falling from his lips as you leaned back, safe in the knowledge that his strong hold would keep you steady. 

The rise and fall of your rhythm matched his perfectly, his cock reaching the place you always believed was a myth. The only thought you had running through your mind was how amazing this felt, how in tune your movements were. Your throbbing clit was aching for release, and when Dean reached down between your writhing bodies, and his fingers found it, your wish was granted. Incoherent words flew from your mouth as you threw your head back, hands turning to fists in his hair, a tsunami of pleasure rushing over you. 

“Fuckfuckfuck, holy fuck Dean!” you managed to splutter, the sheer ecstasy you felt making you unable to form a legible sentence. 

Dean’s thrust became languid, his grip on you becoming vice like as he moaned your name. You felt his cock swelling inside you, a sure sign he was about to cum. His teeth grazed your shoulder as he pushed his hips up to meet yours one last time. 

“Jesus, shit, fuck Y/N,” he growled, as you felt a warm feeling engulf the walls of your pussy. 

His grip on you loosened, and he took in a deep breath. “Well, that was unexpected,” he chuckled as he leaned his cheek against your chest, your chin resting on the top of his head. 

“It sure was,” you agreed, kissing his forehead gently as you lifted your leg over his and sat down next to him, smoothing down your skirt as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up, tucked himself away, and buckled up his belt. 

You both sat there quietly for a moment, until Dean broke the silence. “I believe I have something of yours,” he said, reaching over the front seat, and retrieving your panties from his pocket. 

As you went to take them from him, he snatched his hand back. “Actually, I may keep these as a reminder.”

“A reminder of what?” You asked, your hand dropping to your lap. 

“Of our evening on the back seat of Baby,” he smirked, stroking the material of the back seat. 

“You seriously want to keep them?” 

“Why not?” he said, opening the door and climbing out, making his way to the drivers side. 

Cranking the window down, you shouted “Dean, get back in here! You’ve had way too much to drink to consider driving. We’ll have to get a cab and come back to collect the car in the morning.” 

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face you. 

“Good point.” 

He climbed back in beside you. “ Sam and I have spent many a night sleeping here. It’s pretty comfortable.” 

“You’re seriously suggesting we sleep in your car?” you asked, incredulity evident in your voice. 

“Well,” he said, looking at his watch. “It’s 3am now. If I get a few hours of sleep, I’ll be fine to drive by 7am I’m sure.” 

Sighing, you reluctantly realised what he was saying actually made sense. 

“If you snore, I’ll punch you,” you told him. 

“Come here,” he laid back and held his arms open. Rolling your eyes, you conceded, shifting your position so you were resting your head on his chest. Closing your eyes, tiredness washed over you. The sound of his heartbeat was like a lullaby and before long, you could feel sleep begin to take over your body. 

“I had fun tonight,” you heard Dean say, his voice resonating through his chest. 

“Me too,” you agreed. 

“Man, those guys who hit on you were dicks,” he continued, “do you get that often?” 

“Not really,” you mumbled, not wanting to sound rude, but desperately wanting him to be quiet so you could sleep. 

“That would drive me insane,” he chuckled, “I mean-“

“Dean, not being funny, but if you don’t fall asleep right now I’m pushing you off the bed, or should I say backseat,” 

His laughter made you smile. “Fine,” he huffed. “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Dean.”


End file.
